


A Night of Tenderness

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: The House of Tomorrow (2017)
Genre: Anal, Awkward Sexual Situations, Date Night, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, cute boyfriends, realistic sex, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: With Jared's family away it's the perfect time for him and Sebastian to have a night to spend together. I really hope this okay, this is my first serious writing with gay sex... And I love these two so much.





	A Night of Tenderness

The sun was slowly starting to fade, allowing less light to to shine into the living room. Jared’s eyes stayed lazily fixed on the TV, to whatever stupid movie they had picked out, some weird horror flick. The punk-rocker could feel his boyfriend’s head resting on his shoulder, which on the inside, made his heart soar.

His heart. A hand absentmindedly wandered over his own chest, and felt the center.

_Technically...not his heart... Someone else's._

The thought honestly still gave him the creeps, but he’d never admit that to anyone. 

Sebastian adjusted his head, and seemed to give Jared a nuzzle. He pulled his boyfriend closer and gave him a smile. 

“What, too scary?”

“Nah...” 

“It’s kinda stupid.” Jared grinned, finding the movie to be very cliched. “And boring.”

Sebastian leaned up and nodded, even though he knew hardly anything about horror movies. The punk rocker jokingly punched his arm gently, before grabbing another slice of pizza off the table in front of him. 

“Want some more bash?” He offered, while giving him a playful poke on the nose. His boyfriend smiled and remained pressed into his side.

“No, I’m full.”

Jared held him close as they returned their attention to the screen. He took a bite of pizza before giving an eyeroll.

“When will something happen.” He mumbled. “And what’s up with the evil crows?”

“I dunno Jared. I dunno.”

“Also, is this whole movie gonna be at this hospital?”

Sebastian exhaled quietly in mild annoyance, but at the same time he didn’t mind listening to his boyfriend. He loved just hearing him talk and didn't mind missing any details of this sub-par movie.

 

–--  
The two just stared at the screen as the credits continued to roll. There was a brief pause.

“WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP.”

His sudden outburst made Sebastian giggle. Jared turned and looked over as he tried to hide his laughter. He gave him a bit of a snarky look as he sat up.

“I thought it was ok.”

The TV turned off suddenly and Jared tossed the remote to the side. The room fell even quieter as Jared put his arm around him, pulling him close. Each of their hearts grew fluttery and Jared nervously picked at the crease of his jeans.

“A-Are you nervous about what we’re...gonna do...”

“Little bit...that’s normal though right…?”

“I-I guess so...”

Admittedly, Jared was very nervous. There were a ton of thoughts running through his head. _Were they really ready for this? What if it was too awkward? Were they prepared well enough? Who was topping? What if one of them did something embarrassing?_ He could tell Sebastian was noticing he was thinking.

Forcing himself to get up, Jared turned and grabbed his boyfriend’s hands, cracking a smile. He ignored all the internal nervousness he was feeling. 

“Should we...head upstairs?” He meant for that to sound daring, but it came out differently. 

The only response was a happy giggle, as Sebastian let himself be dragged off. They both headed up the stairs together, however Jared stopped in the hall. He nervously rubbed the back of his head and the younger knew something was up.

“So uhh...I-I have an idea...”

“...Mm, I’m listening.”

“I was thinking...to start off we could...take a shower together...”

Sebastian clasped his hands together and his face turned Red. 

“A-Ah...really?”

“Not because I’m a perv, it just...it might relax us...and uh, I’d smell nicer...” Jared spat out, even though the thought of seeing each other bare ass naked made him a bit anxious. 

“You think you smell bad?” Sebastian grinned.

He shrugged in response before opening the door.

–--  
The bathroom was awkwardly quiet with the only sound being the water running. Jared pulled off his shirt, and was a little surprised as Sebastian took it. Then, in the oddest manner, he sniffed it. The Green haired just gave him a look.

“Sebastian...you are SO weird.”

“You said you smelled. I’m wondering how badly.” He grinned. Another sniff.

“I reek dude.”

“Sure but...it’s your own personal smell. Jared scent. I...like it.”

Jared had to smile. He spun around and kissed the top of his head, before grabbing his shirt and helping him pull it off. Sebastian inched away smiling. He paused briefly, and knew he felt safe, which led to him undressing the rest of himself.

“Damn! You’re horny just thinking about taking a shower with me!” Jared teased, as he noticed Sebastian was at half chub. He smiled and playfully shoved him in return.

“S-So…?” 

Jared stuck his tongue out slightly, as he took off his shorts. He waved a hand in the shower water likely testing it.

“I hope you don’t mind hot showers.” He mentioned as he turned around. The younger had turned turned to kick his clothes to the side, giving Jared a full view of his backside. 

The view made him freeze, and Sebastian noticed when he turned back around. The two boys both stopped, and stared at each other They’d seen each other’s dicks briefly before, but they’d never been completely bare in front of each other. Jared was the first to finally mumble something.

“Sh-Shit dude...”

“...What?”

“You’re cute!”

“O-Oh...” Sebastian blushed, as he covered himself. Jared suddenly tugged on his arm. 

“And your little dick is adorable!” The Green haired suddenly grabbed him and dragged him into the shower. Sebastian playfully slapped his chest repeatedly, stopping as the warm water rushed over the both of them. The two shared a quick kiss.

The two suddenly felt that their arms were around each other. They were super close, and Sebastian’s eyes went to Jared’s chest, observing the long light scar that went down the middle. Without really thinking, he trailed a finger down it slowly. Jared made a mock disgusted face.

“I look like something out of frankenstein huh?”

“Jared. Don’t say that. I think it’s cool actually...”

He just gave a quick eyeroll as he grabbed the loofah, which was on the rack behind Sebastian. After putting some soap on it, he started lathering up. His boyfriend watched him quietly, staring at him in awe. Jared noticed and raised an eyebrow.

“You look hot.” Sebastian blurted, and it made the punker rocker grin widely, completely flattered by the compliment.

“A-Ah thanks...” 

Sebastian’s eyes went downwards. Jared didn’t say anything in response to him staring at his boner.

“It’s big. I hope it fits inside me.” The remark made Jared realize.

_Oh shit. Oh shit._

_I’m topping._

_Fuck._

That didn’t stop him from coming up with a snarky reply.

“I-I’m average. Chill.” He huffed, moving directly underneath the water to rinse off the soap. Sebastian gave him a quick hug, before deciding to hop out of the shower as Jared finished.

He grabbed a towel and dried off, but continued to watch his boyfriend. With a smirk, he turned off the water and grabbed the other towel, drying himself off before stepping out. He wrapped the towel around his waist, matching Sebastian.

Feeling sort of giddy, the Green haired embraced him from behind. His heart was so...fluttery. The younger lightly jabbed his stomach with his elbow playfully.

Jared paused and couldn’t help but stare at him. His arms stayed wrapped around him, keeping him close. He nuzzled the side of Sebastian’s face, and awkwardly trailed down to his neck, giving it a quick kiss. 

“You look goood...” 

Sebastian smiled and blushed at the compliment, though he still kept the towel wrapped around his waist. Jared inched his hand closer, and the other decided to just drop his towel. His boyfriend backed up in surprise, complimenting him before doing the same.

“Niceee...” He grinned, staring at his ass. 

Sebastian suddenly backed into him, making him fumble in surprise a bit. His erection grazed up against his rounded cheeks, sending a shiver through him. He thought he heard a snicker.

A groan was held back as Jared felt his cock harden up even more. He was starting to blush madly now. Grabbing his waist, he kept him close, rubbing his shaft against him.

“Mmmm”

There was a little chuckle from Sebastian as he heard his boyfriend sigh. Jared kissed the side of his face happily, hugging him closely, while rubbing his member on his rear. 

“Oh fuck...my cock’s never felt this hard this before...”

A brief silence.

“A-Ah...” Sebastian didn’t really know how to respond to that. He blushed as he took Jared’s hands which were resting on his stomach, and kissed him. His member definitely felt hot. Feeling brave, he spun around to kiss him deeply, which surprised Jared, but he just smiled and pulled him close. Their privates touched and Jared groaned lightly.

“Mm, that’s good...”

“Heh. Jared…”

They both made out for a few seconds, and a big ass grin formed on Jared’s face. He could feel Sebastian harden more, and he gently grabbed onto his ass, rubbing it a bit.

“You have a cute ass.”

“O-Oh geez...” He fumed, but still nuzzled right into his punk boyfriend’s chest. A giggle came out of him as he was hugged tightly. He couldn’t help it, Sebastian licked the scar on his chest, which got a moan out of him. They were both quite erect and their members were hot against each other, sending light pleasure through the both of them. Sebastian pulled away after giving Jared another gentle kiss.

“Do you want to head into your room now?” 

“I...y-yeah, let’s go.” 

Jared sounded a little nervous, but he was also eager. He and his boyfriend both headed into his room and Jared made sure the door was shut and locked tightly behind them. They both stood there awkwardly and naked. 

“S-So uhh...did you get lube?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“Y-Yeah I did.”

He glanced up at the top of his dresser, before lazily hopping a bit to grab the small bottle off. He didn’t even need to turn around to know that Sebastian was watching him. Nervousness suddenly seeped into him and he tried to shake it away.

For whatever reason, Sebastian instantly noticed the blush on his boyfriend’s face, and he gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before turning and facing the wall, which was covered in posters, and leaned against it a bit. He turned to look at Jared who had opened the bottle. The Green haired nervously looked over at him.

“I...this is gonna be awkward-”

“Yeah...I know, don’t worry about it.”

“I...I’ll-”

“Come on Jared, I want you.”

Jared’s face suddenly turned Red as a beet. He poured some lube onto his fingers, noticing he was so nervous he was shaking. Very gently, he reached down and touched his opening, sort of flinching at the contact.

“Um, is this...”

“Yeah. Just mess with it a little, with your fingers.”

Jared inhaled noisily probably to conceal his embarrassment. His fingers trailed over his asshole lightly. It was such a weird feeling, he felt as though he was internally screaming, but the resulting pleasant gasp from Sebastian made it worth it. A relaxed smile spread over his face, and he rubbed his hole some more. 

“Hah...Jared...” 

“Is that...alright..?”

“Yeah...mmm...” Jared glanced down, and saw that his boyfriend was stroking himself, which turned him on as well. He used his other hand to rub his shoulder as he prodded him with the tip of his finger. He was getting insanely excited now, and leaned in to kiss the side of his face. 

Then, he put both arms around him to pull him close. Jared’s cock moved between Sebastian’s legs and throbbed lightly as the two kissed. 

“A-Ah...you ready for me to stick it in? I’ll go slow.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Sebastian sighed. Then a grin came on his face. “How about just the tip?” 

Jared laughed in agreement, hugging him tightly. He reached down and carefully spread his small hole, but hesitated after he positioned himself. Worry couldn’t help making his way back into his head and he tried to crack a joke.

“Don’t fart.”

“Shut up Jared...”

Despite the dumbness of that, the two shared another kiss.

“I...you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes!”

“I’ll stop if it hurts...just let me know...” 

“I will. Come on...”

He smiled, and made sure he was still positioned. Then he took a deep breath and pushed the front of himself inside, the lube helping it go easy.

“Ohh, damn!” 

He had only inserted the tip of his penis but was surprised at the tightness. Sebastian let out a small groan.

“Ohh...”

“That alright?” Jared asked, grabbing his hand to calm him, worried about causing him any pain. But he nodded and smiled, allowing Jared to very lightly push his head around inside. It seemed to make Sebastian shiver a bit.

“Ahh...”

“That good?” Jared sighed, smiling at the others moan. Seeing that he was liking it so far, Jared decided to push a little more of himself in. The resulting sensation made him yelp in surprise.

“Jared, nice!”

The response just made him pull back and thrust gently in again.

“Mmm, mmm, FUCK.” Jared groaned, starting to get overtaken by the hot nice feeling. He still kept himself only halfway in, but thrusted several more times. Sebastian was pressed against his wall, sighing happily. He turned his head to glance at him.

“Oohhhh, I like it. Keep at it.” He whispered, and Jared knew what he was hinting it. Wrapping his arms around him he very carefully pushed the rest of his length inside him, ignoring the brief sound that ensued.

“Holy-” Jared yelped in surprise, slightly gripping his chest. “-I, shiit, are you ok?”

Sebastian was blushing and had a wide smile stuck on his face. He giggled happily as Jared got his bearing and gave a gentle push. The two kissed each other as Jared pressed right up into him.

The two moaned heavily as he started thrusting slowly, allowing Sebastian to get accustomed to his length. He let out a loud groan as Jared really started getting into it.

“Mmm shit, that’s good.” the Green haired mumbled. A mild slapping sound was starting as Jared went harder, but he didn’t acknowledge it. He did realize he was so deep that his balls were now slapping into his, which made him blush madly. He nuzzled his face into Sebastian’s neck, completely happy.

“I can’t believe we’re having sex...” He blushed, hugging him closely.

The feeling of his intense heartbeat made him pause, and Sebastian seemed to notice. 

“You alright? Take a break.” 

Jared huffed in annoyance, but he decided to briefly pull out. After he did, a short but noticeable _‘pfft’_ sound came from his rear.

“O-Ohh...”

“S-Sorry-”

There was a brief silence, but then Jared let out a giggle. 

“It’s okay, you can’t help it...” He smirked, as he rubbed his own chest, taking note of his pulse. He took a long breath in and knew he was okay, so he decided to playfully push Sebastian up against the wall. 

He yelped in delight as Jared suddenly made his way back inside him and started thrusting again. The two kissed deeply, blushing and also trying not to smile. Jared reached down and began stroking Sebastian’s cock, which made the younger moan happily. He smirked at his boyfriend’s response, jerking his dick around before slowing down.

Jared removed himself and sighed in elation], kissing the side of Sebastian’s face. He then pushed him away from the wall gently.

“Get on that bed.” He smirked, pushing him down on his back. 

He got a full view of Sebastian’s front, and he couldn’t help looking at his fully erect cock, which had a slight curve to it. It was quite Red as well, and completely cute to Jared. For whatever reason, he jokingly slapped his balls, though gently so it didn’t hurt.

“Jared, stop haha!” The younger giggled, as he fully moved him into bed, getting right on top of him. The two kissed once more, before Jared leaned up and positioned himself again. He smiled down at Sebastian and gave him a stupid wink.

“Ready..?”

“Mmm.”

He pushed himself inside slowly, and carefully leaned in to kiss him. Sebastian groaned as he entered, relaxing as Jared kissed his face. His thrusts started, very gently and Sebastian grabbed onto his shoulders. 

“Mmm, yeah, yeah...”

Slightly lifting up, Jared glanced down at him, smiling as his breaths started to increase. Sebastian moved his hands onto Jared’s chest still gazing at his scar. He seemed to blush even more at this.

“A-Ah...ahh...”

“Mmm.”

Jared nuzzled close to him as he sped up, trying to keep from shouting. Geez, it literally felt like he was grabbing onto his dick or something, it felt way too great. He ran his hand through Sebastian’s mohawk, snuggling close to his face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah Jared...you?”

A couple of thrusts before he answered.

“H-Haaahhh...” was all he could muster before continuing. Sebastian was rubbing his chest which was making him melt on the inside, but he’d never admit that.

He could also feel his heartbeat within his chest. It usually would have worried him most other times, but the rhythm felt steady and not jittery. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins and it made him feel alive. Sebastian’s hand was still rubbing his chest and he could likely feel his heart thumping.

“Jared, don’t overwork yourself.”

“Ah, I’m okay Sebastian. Feels really good..”

He thrusted repeatedly, making him snuggle him closer and groan. They were both starting to sweat from their lovemaking, but that didn’t stop them from staying in each others grasp and kissing. Jared really started to go to town making him gasp.

The lively heartbeat in Jared’s chest felt great, and there was something else building up there as well. He kept going. 

“Ahhhh fuck Sebastian. I-I’m gonna...”

He could feel his boyfriend smile in response. But he still had to ask.

“Can I fill you up little man?” 

“Haha, yeah!” 

Jared leaned up and grabbed his legs, just to admire the view of his boyfriend laying there, but he still kept thrusting. Sebastian was stroking himself and Jared attempted to help him. He moaned and punk rocker’s heart fell to pieces. _So cute._ Jared kept thrusting, noticing how Red he was.

“Jared!”

He had leaned in to kiss him and cuddle, and the younger seemed to tighten up and yell. Something hit his stomach and chest; something hot. It didn’t take him long to realize that Sebastian had just cum. “Holy shit dude!” He grinned, as he continued pounding him, super close himself. His cock was throbbing and he was just seconds away. A few more thrusts made him reach his breaking point.

“Ahh, Sebastian!!!!”

The sensation was too much that he had to yell as he emptied his fluid into him, shaking all the while gripping him tightly, their hot bodies pressed against each other. Jared remained frozen, his arms tightly around him and he tried to catch his breath. He gave his neck a long kiss before he removed himself from his hole, which was now quite messy. 

He flopped over beside Sebastian, the both of them calming down. The both just laid there on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. It was perhaps a minute before Jared spoke up.

“Sebastian...”

“Yeah?”

A brief pause.

“...that was gay.”

The younger grabbed a spare pillow and playfully hit him with it.

“You’re so dumb...” 

He smirked, and had to pull his boyfriend close, giving him a little hug. Sebastian couldn’t help but notice that Jared looked rather emotional. Teary eyed even. 

“Happy, Jared?” He grinned, putting a hand up to his face. 

“Dude, shut up.” was the quick response, but Jared paused and planted another kiss on his face. “I love you man.” 

“Aww, I love you too.” Sebastian leaned up, but the two were both drawn to an awkward slick sound emanating from between his legs. They both looked. 

Jared didn’t even think about the fact that the jizz he had shot into him had to come back out. For whatever reason he started laughing as his boyfriend scrambled out of the bed, eventually grabbing a spare shirt from off the floor to cover himself and catch the fluid. Sebastian was Red as a beet and looked away mortified. 

“Oh don’t worry man.” He reassured, “I didn’t even realize-”

Sebastian still looked embarrassed as he held up the shirt, which was Jared’s. He obviously felt bad, but Jared just smiled.

“Haha, now I actually have a reason to do my laundry. Thanks bud.” He pulled him close as Sebastian got back into bed. The two smiled, and Jared kissed the back of his neck before sighing.

“I’ll last longer next time...” Jared murmured, which confused the younger a bit. He looked at him. “Huh? You did great.”

“Ah thanks, I’m pretty tired now though.” Jared responded.

“Really? I feel kinda energized...” Sebastian started to say but noticed that his boyfriend looked sleepy. He honestly didn’t mind staying with him, and it was late anyways.

“But I’m happy right here.” He finished, and turned over, giving Jared’s chest a kiss. 

The Green haired pulled him close, and the two kissed each other on the lips again. Jared grabbed the blankets and pulled it up over them, the two snuggling together closely. Jared felt him rest his head into his shoulder and he smiled.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is probably bad I'm aware. Also, the film they were watching was "The Vatican Tapes" and Jared's response is pretty much how I feel about it too, haha.


End file.
